The Matrix: Replayed
by Anakin McFly
Summary: The Matrix trilogy, condensed and set to the tune of American Pie


Disclaimer: I own neither the _Matrix_ trilogy nor the song _American Pie_ nor Weird Al Yankovic's _Star Wars_ parody of it, which inspired the writing of this.

**THE MATRIX: REPLAYED**  
_To the tune of 'American Pie'_

A long, long time ago  
When the humans ruled the world  
We thought that all was fine and well

But then we came up with AI  
They fought with us, we scorched the sky  
And in no time, the whole of mankind fell

And now we're down to just one city  
It's underground and not quite pretty  
Yet they keep attacking  
And our morale is cracking

The Oracle speaks of prophecy  
And that one day we might be free  
But now we can do naught but wait  
For the One  
To embrace  
His fate.

_My, my, Thomas A. Anderson  
Took the red pill, he's confused still, but they say he's the One  
He left his world, took a trip to Zion  
Hope the war will soon be over and done  
Hope the war will soon be over and done._

Do you know just what is real  
Is it what you see, hear, smell, taste feel  
They're just mere signals in your brain

Of all the humans that remained  
Most in pods of goo were lain  
To live  
Fake lives  
Inside the Matrix

Well, one day you'll learn your life is lies  
You get your food when someone dies  
And you're just a battery  
Giving AI energy

'Cos humans are no longer born  
They're grown in fields like so much corn  
It's an existence quite forlorn  
But soon  
We shall  
Be free.

We were singing:

_My, my, Thomas A. Anderson  
Took the red pill, he's confused still, but they say he's the One  
He left his world, took a trip to Zion  
Hope the war will soon be over and done  
Hope the war will soon be over and done._

Now some people thought not all was right  
They had suspicions 'bout their plight  
And questioned their reality

That's when Agents come and they shoot 'em dead  
Yeah, they blow their brains out through their heads  
They don't  
Quite go  
For subtlety

Well, these Agent dudes are everywhere  
When their hosts die, they don't really care  
They'll just possess another  
Could be a stranger, or your mother

And so far any one who's stood their ground  
Against an Agent, duly found  
Their guts a-splattered all around  
But then  
There came  
The One

We were singing:

_My, my, Thomas A. Anderson  
Took the red pill, he's confused still, but they say he's the One  
He left his world, took a trip to Zion  
Hope the war will soon be over and done  
Hope the war will soon be over and done._

Then after six months in the sewer  
The Neb reached Zion with numbers fewer  
We had a party there that day

Morpheus came and Morpheus talked  
And talked, and talked, and talked and talked  
And soon, Neo and Trin both slipped away

Well, the rating went straight up to 'R'  
The fight scenes didn't help eithar  
The Agents were so many  
And their resemblance was uncanny

Then Neo met the Architect  
And made a choice that would affect  
The world; soon closed the second act  
Of these  
Wachowski  
Films.

We were singing:

_My, my, Thomas A. Anderson  
Took the red pill, he's confused still, but they say he's the One  
He left his world, took a trip to Zion  
Hope the war will soon be over and done  
Hope the war will soon be over and done._

Smith went into a dude named Bane  
And went around deliv'ring pain  
Some good folks lost their lives that day

Yet more died when Squiddies came  
And set our city all aflame  
We could not keep them all at bay

We had but one last option then  
We put our hopes on Tom again  
He took a ship with Trin'ty  
And they flew to Machine City

Bane and Neo had a fight  
Tom's eyes were scorched; he lost his sight  
Then Trin pwned Bane and all was right  
And they  
Went on  
Their way.

They were singing:

_My, my, Thomas A. Anderson  
Took the red pill, he's confused still, but they say he's the One  
He left his world, took a trip to Zion  
Hope the war will soon be over and done  
Hope the war will soon be over and done._

The ship crashed and Trinity died  
Neo broke down and he cried  
But he still had a job to do

The machines and Neo made a truce  
T'was an offer they could not refuse  
Because  
They wanted Smith  
Destroyed too

Well, the rain came down in sheets that night  
The clones watched Smith and Neo fight  
We had a Pyrrhic victory  
Neo lost his life, you see

But at least now all the Smiths were gone  
And peaceful times came to Zion  
The worlds are fine, and hope lives on  
'Cos now  
We're finally  
Free.

We were singing:

_My, my, Thomas A. Anderson  
Took the red pill, he's confused still, but they say he's the One  
He left his world, took a trip to Zion  
Now the war is finally over and done  
Now the war is finally over and done_.

**end.**


End file.
